La navicella invisibile (episodio)
L''Enterprise'' affronta una nave Romulana sospettata di aver distrutto degli avamposti vicino alla zona neutrale. Sommario Teaser Il Capitano Kirk sta per celebrare il matrimonio tra i due ufficiali Angela Martine e Robert Tomlinson, nonostante Spock, via interfono, lo avverte della preoccupante mancanza di risposta dagli avamposti federali numeri 2 e 3 alle comunicazioni, quasi fossero misteriosamente "spariti". Mentre la celebrazione è in corso, scatta improvvisamente la sirena d'allarme: l'avamposto federale numero 4 è sotto l'attacco di una nave sconosciuta, e il matrimonio viene interrotto mentre tutti i membri dell'equipaggio corrono ai propri posti. Atto Primo L'''Enterprise'' si avvicina a quella parte dello spazio federale posizionata sul confine della Zona Neutrale Romulana, dove si trovano tutti gli avamposti federali, situati ciascuno in un relativo asteroide, che sorvegliano questa zona di confine tra la Federazione Unita dei Pianeti e l'Impero Stellare Romulano. Gli avamposti 2 e 3 sono misteriosamente scomparsi, visto che Uhura non riceve nessuna comunicazione da nessuno dei due, e vi è il timore che siano stati distrutti. Dopo aver inquadrato sul visore principale una mappa del settore, dove sono mostrati i confini della Federazione, dell'Impero Romulano, quelli della Zona Neutrale, gli avamposti dal numero 1 al numero 8 e la posizione della stessa Enterprise, Kirk attiva l'interfono su tutti i ponti per spiegare le istruzioni per una missione che, si teme, possa rischiare di far riaccendere vecchie scintille di guerra di un periodo passato. Nella sua spiegazione rivolta a tutto l'equipaggio, Spock descrive la storia della Zona Neutrale Romulana, formulata dal trattato definito via radio tra un equipaggio terrestre e uno Romulano, che pose fine al conflitto fra Terra e Romulus di quasi un secolo prima. Non essendoci stata una forma di comunicazione visiva tra nave e nave in quell'epoca, nè gli umani nè i Romulani conoscevano l'aspetto del proprio avversario, ma restano forti pregiudizi degli umani a proposito dei Romulani. In ogni caso, il trattato spiega chiaramente che penetrare nella Zona Neutrale da una o dall'altra parte, costituisce un atto di guerra. Se finora il trattato è sempre stato rispettato da entrambe le parti, ora si teme la possibile riapertura di un conflitto, e si cerca di scongiurarlo. Il Tenente Stiles ha un forte odio verso i Romulani che è causato dalla morte di alcuni suoi antenati durante la guerra fra Terra e Romulus, ed è convinto che siano stati proprio i Romulani ad attaccare l'avamposto 4, per cui chiede al Capitano di intercettare ora la nave Romulana responsabile dell'aggressione, ma Kirk gli fa presente che dopo un secolo nessuno è al corrente di come si sia evoluta la tecnologia Romulana. Appresi i sentimenti di Stiles verso i Romulani, Kirk lo ammonisce ricordandogli che la guerra in cui morirono il Capitano Stiles e altri comandanti e ufficiali, "NON" è la "sua" guerra. Spock intanto riferisce che gli avamposti federali 2 e 3 sono effettivamente stati distrutti, e che di essi non rimangono che "polvere e detriti". Ciò provoca un senso di disorientamento tra gli ufficiali di plancia. Kirk ordina quindi a tutto l'equipaggio di mettersi ai posti di combattimento e di mettere le armi a piena potenza, Siles contatta la Sala Detonatori per ordinargli di eseguire gli ordini. A un certo punto, l''Enterprise'' riesce a contattare brevemente l'avamposto 4, il cui unico sopravvissuto descrive di essere stato colpito da una devastante scarica di plasma proveniente da una astronave aliena poi misteriosamente "scomparsa". Il sopravvissuto invia all''Enterprise'' la visuale della nave che sta ricomparendo sul suo schermo mentre spara l'ultimo colpo che distrugge anche il quarto avamposto. Lo schermo visore si scurisce, e tutti in plancia rimangono sconvolti. Spock prova poi a individuare la nave sconosciuta ma non riesce a localizzarla. A suo avviso, la nave sta utilizzando una qualche forma di scudo di invisibilità, che richiede comunque un grande dispendio di energia. Dal momento che la nave sta viaggiando tranquillamente, Kirk teorizza che probabilmente non siano consapevoli della presenza dell''Enterprise''. Spock aggiunge che la nave sta dirigendosi esattamente verso la Zona Neutrale Romulana, forse per tornare a casa, su Romulus. La probabilità che gli aggressori siano proprio Romulani diventa, a questo punto, schiacciante. Malgrado le obiezioni di Stiles, Kirk ordina di tenere una rotta parallela, invece di una rotta di intercettazione, cioè una rotta che segua esattamente quella della nave aggressore. Viaggiando alla stessa velocità e con la stessa rotta della nave sconosciuta, Kirk spera che l''Enterprise'' venga presa per un'eco, e che per nessun motivo dovranno entrare nella Zona Neutrale Romulana senza un suo ordine diretto. Allora Stiles sconvolge tutti dichiarando che potrebbe esserci una spia Romulana a bordo dell''Enterprise''. Kirk allora da l'ordine di mantenere la nave in allarme rosso. Intanto, Uhura capta un segnale di comunicazione in codice proveniente dalla nave aggressore. Spock riesce a utilizzare il segnale per penetrare nella nave Romulana, mettendo la visuale sullo schermo e così l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise riesce a vedere per la prima volta i Romulani. Stiles osserva stupefatto il volto del comandante Romulano, e subito dopo osserva quello di Spock, notando una notevole rassomiglianza fisica tra i Romulani e i Vulcaniani. Atto Secondo Tentando di interpretare il segnale Romulano sono ostacolati da Stiles, che dice che Spock non dovrebbe avere problemi nell'interpretarlo. Kirk gli risponde che spera che Stiles si riferisca all'abilità di Spock nella decifrazione e gli ordina, "Lasci ogni fanatismo nei suoi alloggi; non c'è posto sul ponte." Frattanto sul ponte della nave Romulana, il Comandante Romulano si accorge che l'Enterprise li sta seguendo. Sul ponte della nave Romulana, il Comandante parla con qualcuno conosciuto come il Centurione, così come Kirk parlerebbe con un'altro ufficiale sulla condotta morale della loro missione; svelando la debolezza della Federazione rischiano una guerra interplanetaria. Il Comandante Romulano esprime tranquillamente disgusto per la missione al suo fidato Centurione, rispecchiando così Kirk e Spock. Il Comandante Romulano crede che c'è solo una motivazione politica dietro l'attacco, ma loro sono ufficiali Romulani e devono completare la loro missione a tutti i costi. Kirk tiene una riunione e Scotty e Spock mostrano come lo scudo protettivo dell'avamposto è stato sbriciolato dalla sconosciuta arma Romulana. Scotty riferisce che la nave Romulana non utilizza un motore warp. Stiles dichiara che l''Enterprise'' è sotto attacco. Visto che la nave Romulana è sul lato Federale della Zona Neutrale, non ci sono dubbi che sono i Romulani hanno rotto il trattato. Stiles crede che se loro fuggissero questo porterebbe sicuramente a un'altra guerra, e il suo fanatismo emerge nella discussione quando dice che i Romulani attaccherebbero in forze. Stiles accusa anche apertamente Spock di essere un 'esperto' dei Romulani e sta nascondendo intenzionalmente questa verità al resto dell'equipaggio. Sorprendentemente, Spock dice di essere d'accordo con Stiles, se i Romulani hanno le stesse radici del popolo Vulcaniano ma non hanno mai imparato ha scegliere la logica al di sopra delle emozioni, essi sono molto più pericolosi di quando Kirk si renda conto e che attaccare è la scelta più logica da fare. Dopo averci pensato bene, Kirk dà l'ordine di attaccare. Atto Terzo abbraccia il sottoufficiale Rand.]] Seguendo la nave Romulana all'interno della coda della cometa, Kirk ordina all'Enterprise di saltare dall'altra parte della coda e intercettare la nave Romulana sull'altro lato. Il Comandante Romulano dà l'ordine alla nave Romulana di tornare indietro e intercettare l''Enterprise''. Entrambe le navi falliscono il loro piano e i loro comandanti riflettono sull'intelligenza dell'avversario. Uno sbarramento di fuoco di faser danneggia la nave Romulana. Il Centurione spinge via il Comandante Romulano dalla caduta di alcuni detriti ma viene ferito mortalmente. Nello stesso momento il circuito del phaser dell'Enterprise si brucia mentre la nave Romulana fa fuoco con la sua arma principale. Kirk ordina l'indietro tutta e mentre l'Enterprise indietreggia, scoprono che l'arma ha un raggio limitato e questo porta alla parziale dispersione del colpo, il risultato è che l'impatto è ridotto. Determinato a impedire alla nava Romulana di rientrare nella Zona Neutrale Romulana, Kirk ordina un'altro sbarramento di fuoco con i phaser. Incapace di fermare la nave Romulana, e conscio delle conseguenze, Kirk ordina all'Enterprise di entrare nella Zona Neutrale Romulana. Controllando le proprie emozioni mentre il suo amico muore, il Comandante Romulano ordina che tutti i detriti, e tristemente, anche il corpo del suo amico siano messi nel tubo di scarico per fare da esca. L'Enterprise controlla i detriti con i sensori ma facendo così, perde la traccia della nave Romulana. Atto Quarto È diventato un gioco di attesa ed entrambe le navi con l'energia al minimo, si trovano nella Zona Neutrale Romulana, per impedire di essere individuate. Mentre esegue le riparazioni, Spock attiva accidentalmente un pannello, e la nave Romulana individua l'Enterprise e si muove per attaccarla. Kirk lo anticipa e riesce a fare fuoco sulla nave Romulana. Furioso, il Comandante Romulano ordina che altri detriti siano messi nel tubo di scarico, includendo una testata nucleare. Spock individua un 'oggetto di metallo' con i sensori dell'Enterprise e fa fuoco su di lui (probabilmente pensando che avrebbe causato un'esplosione a bassa intensità). L'enorme esplosione causa dei danni all'Enterprise ma malgrado avesse il coltello dalla parte del manico, il Comandante Romulano decide di fare ritorno a casa. Scotty riferisce che i phasers sono operativi, Tomlinson, lo sposo del matrimonio, è rimasto solo alla sezione tiro. Stiles rivela la sua esperienza con i phaser e Kirk lo manda ad assisterlo. Nel tentativo di attirare la nave Romulana l'Enterprise fa finta di essere 'morta'. Malgrado abbia dei dubbi e le condizioni critiche della sua nave, al Comandante Romulano viene ricordato da un membro dell'equipaggio che il dovere di un comandante è distruggere il nemico. Allora il Comandante a malincuore dà l'ordine di attaccare. Spock va a controllare gli uomini ai phaser e Stiles freddamente commenta "questa volta faremo a meno del suo aiuto, Vulcaniano." Dopo che Spock se n'è andato, avviene una perdita di gas refrigerante. Mentre la nave Romulana si muove per attaccare, Kirk da l'ordine di sparare con i phasers. Ma Tomlinson e Stiles sono stati sopraffatti dai fumi del gas refrigerante. Rendendosi conto del pericolo, Spock torna indietro e riesce a sparare con i phasers, danneggiando gravemente la nave Romulana. In qualche modo viene stabilito un contatto visuale tra le due navi così Kirk può vedere un Comandante Romulano gravemente ferito barcollare sulle sue gambe. Il Comandante Romulano si gira e guarda Kirk in faccia. Malgrado l'offerta di Kirk di teletrasportare a bordo dell''Enterprise'' i sopravvissuti, il Comandante Romulano gli dice che quello non è il modo Romulano. Poi gli dice con ammirazione,"Rimpiango solo che ci siamo incontrati in questo modo. Lei e io siamo uguali. In una situazione diversa, avremmo potuto essere amici," e come ultimo atto del suo dovere, innesta l'auto distruzione della nave Romulana. Kirk va in infermeria e gli viene detto che non solo Spock ha fatto fuoco con i phasers, ma ha hanche salvato qualcuno, Stiles. Stiles è umiliato e stupito che Spock ha salvato la sua vita. Purtroppo, Spock non è riuscito a salvare Robert Tomlinson. Allora Kirk va a consolare la sua addolorata e affranta fidanzata, Angela Martine, mentre sta da sola nella cappella. Diario del Capitano *''Diario del Capitano, Data Astrale 1709.2. Missione di ricognizione ai nostri avamposti a guardia della zona neutrale tra i pianeti Romulus e Remus e il resto della galassia; abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata di soccorso dall'Avamposto 4. La USS Enterprise sta andando a investigare e assistere.'' *''Diario del Capitano, Data Astrale 1709.6. Siamo nella Zona Neutrale. Ho perso contatto con il nemico. Nessun segnale di movimenti sui nostri sensori, ma sono sicuro che la navicella Romulana è vicina, da qualche parte con tutti i motori e i circuiti spenti. Anche l''Enterprise'' si presta a questo gioco di silenziosa attesa nella speranza di ristabilire il contatto.'' *''Diario del Capitano, supplemento: Siamo immobili da 9 ore e 47 minuti.'' Citazioni Memorabili "Fin dai tempi dei primi vascelli di legno, il capitano della nave ha sempre avuto un privilegio: quello di poter amministrare il sacro vincolo del matrimonio." : - Kirk, nella cappella "Non avevo idea che la storia fosse una delle sue specializzazioni." "Storia di famiglia." : - Kirk e Stiles, sulla Guerra Romulana "La loro guerra, Signor Stiles. Non la sua." : - Kirk, dopo che Stiles aveva elencato le perdite della sua famiglia nella Guerra Romulana "Ma che bel matrimonio, bello davvero." "Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente. Voglio sposarti, Signore. Non c'è combattimento che possa impedirmelo." : - Tomlinson e Angela, nella sala controllo detonatori "Lasci il suo fanatismo nei suoi alloggi. Non c'è posto sul ponte." : - Kirk a Stiles, dopo che lui aveva insinuato che Spock potrebbe essere una spia Romulana "Lui ha amici. E amici del suo tipo significano potere. E potere è pericolo." "Il pericolo ed io siamo vecchi compagni." : - Il Centurione Romulano e il Comandante Romulano, dopo che Decius è stato degradato del suo grado "La guerra non è mai perentoria, Signor Spock." : - McCoy, dopo che Spock si era dimostrato d'accordo con Stiles sull'attaccare i Romulani "Vorrei essere in crociera di piacere sul mare. senza troppa gente, una cosa tranquilla. E niente responsabilità." : - Kirk a McCoy, durante l'incursione Romulana "Non distrugga quello di nome Kirk." : - McCoy dà un consiglio a Kirk "È un mago quello! Mi sta leggendo nel pensiero!" : - Il Comandante Romulano a Decius, su Kirk "Lei ed io siamo uguali. In una differente situazione, potevamo essere amici." : - Il Comandante Romulano a Kirk, dopo che la nave Romulana è stata colpita "Noi siamo creature del dovere, Capitano. Ho vissuto la mia vita in questo modo, ed ora mi resta un ultimo dovere da compiere." : - Le ultime parole del Comandante Romulano "Sembra non avere alcun senso. Ma entrambi sappiamo che ci deve essere una ragione." : - Kirk a Angela, sulla morte di Tomlinson Retroscena * Mentre è negli alloggi di Kirk, McCoy da un calcolo del numero dei pianeti uguali alla Terra nella galassia. Questo è uno degli input all'equazione di Drake. Produzione * La trama di questo episodio è basata sul film del 1957, "Duello nell'Atlantico" , in cui la ''Enterprise'' fa la parte del cacciatorpediniere Americano e il Falco da Guerra Romulano (23° secolo) con il suo Dispositivo di occultamento fa la parte del sottomarino tedesco. *Il regista Vincent McEveety aveva visto il film, ma notò la rassomiglianza solo in seguito, quando glielo fu fatto notare. Il suo commento fu "Ovviamente, è la stessa storia". * Secondo Harlan Ellison, quando Paul Schneider gli disse di aver adattato Duello nell'Atlantico" per la televisione, Harlan si rifiutò di parlargli. *Il volume "Star Trek: The Original Series 365" suggerisce che Schneider potrebbe essere stato inspirato anche da un altro film di guerra: Run Silent, Run Deep". Gli autori sottolineano che il film contiene una trama simile: Un ufficiale che desidera ardentemente la vendetta, la tattica di liberare relitti e corpi da una nave danneggiata al fine di ingannare la nave avversaria (P.63). Il libro "Star Trek Compendium" menziona anche questo film, come ispirazione, insieme a "Duello nell'Atlantico". (5 Ed. pag. 40). * Una lunga parte della scena con il condannato Comandante Hansen fu tagliata dalla stesura finale dell'episodio. Hansen informava Kirk che la nave romulana aveva lo stesso design "notevolmente simile alle nostre" e che probabilmente i Romulani avevano rubato i progetti terrestri attraverso lo spionaggio oppure erano stati dei traditori. Questa era la base per le accuse di Stiles sull'avere a bordo delle spie romulane. * Un breve filmato, che poi fu tagliato nella stesura finale, mostra Kirk che saluta il Comandante romulano, prima che questi distrugga la sua nave. * La musica ascoltato durante la scena di apertura del matrimonio è una melodia inglese del 19° Secolo"Long, Long Ago." * Secondo Roddenberry molto è stato fatto per far vedere che nel 23° secolo il pregiudizio era obsoleto. Secondo quanto fu riferito, Gene rimase scioccato nel vedere il razzismo verso i Klingon in . Ancora, in questo episodio, Stiles non fa mistero del suo odio versi i Romulani e del suo disprezzo per Spock, una volta ebbe scoperto che i Romulani avevano le sue stesse sembianza. Kirk, naturalmente, lo rimette al suo posto. * Sebbene i faser siano usati in tutto l'episodio, l'effetto visivo è quello che in seguito fu usato per i siluri fotonici probabilmente perché il termine "siluro fotonico"fu inventato più tardi durante la stagione, e precisamente nell'episodio . Kirk ordina che i faser siano impostati su esplosione di prossimità"; non sorprende che ogni scarica di faser si comporta come una carica di profondità della Marina. * Continuando con le idee progressiste di Star Trek passa un po' inosservata la scena che potrebbe indicare che Angela Martine era cattolica, visto che si inginocchia davanti ad un altare nella cappella della nave dopo il suo mancato matrimonio. Anche se oggi non è molto discusso, per gli anni '60 era una cosa abbastanza audace considerando i pregiudizi contro i cattolici che c'erano, in quel periodo negli Stati Uniti. Da sottolineare, però che questa non era una pratica esclusivamente della Chiesa Cattolica romana. Alcuni episcopaliani, ad esempio si genuflettono davanti all'altare, quindi forse questo gesto non è così insolito. * I libri The Making of Star Trek e The Star Trek: Compendium riportano che la cappella della nave era la sala teletrasporto modificata. Ancora in questo episodio e in un altro ( ) la cappella è invece la sala riunioni ristrutturata. Cast * I due attori che interpretano i Romulani in questo episodio, interpreteranno in seguito personaggi Vulcaniani, cioè Mark Lenard (Sarek) e Lawrence Montaigne (Stonn). Costumi * Gli elmetti Romulani mostrati sul ponte della nave Romulana erano stati progettati per coprire le orecchie degli attori. Questo risparmiava i costi aggiuntivi per creare le orecchie a punta protesiche per ognuno degli attori. Essi furono riutilizzati negli episodi (sui Vulcaniani) e per la stessa ragione. * In questo episodio si vede raramente che le divise degli ufficiali vengono indossate da altri membri dell'equipaggio. Continuity * In Questi episodio si vede l'introduzione del Impero Stellare Romulano in Star Trek. Lo sceneggiatore Paul Schneider viene accreditato per la creazione dei Romulani. Schneider disse che voleva creare un avversario degno di Kirk, uno con l'aspetto dell'Impero Romano ma nello spazio. Il risultato è stato abbastanza buono. Il contributo successivo di Schneider fu , ed è interessante notare la data stellare dell'episodio seguente, malgrado gli aggiornamenti dell'equipaggiamento non vengano visti su fino a . Il produttore associato e redattore delle storie John D.F. Black ha detto di Schneider "E' stato il creatore dei romulani, non è stato Gene, neanch'io e nessun'altro, ma solo Paul Schneider. Quando ha inventato i personaggi romulani, quei personaggi erano così meragliosi, voglio dire, essi erano completi. Mi è piaciuta molto quella sceneggiatura. These are the Voyager: TOS Season One p. 217. * Questa è la sola volta in cui le armi della nave vengono lanciate attraverso una catena di comandi (da Kirk a Stiles da Stiles alla Sala faser), anche se nell'episodio l'espediente della carbonite ci arriviamo molto vicini (da Kirk a Dave Bailey da Bailey all'esercitazione faser). Questo episodio è qualcosa di più di uno scontro tra "sottomarino contro cacciatorpediniere". Opportunamente da anche la possibilità a Spock di salvare la situazione riscattarsi agli di Stiles. * Il dialogo in quest'episodio riferisce che ci sono più armi a bordo, al "Timone" e a "Dritta" sono specificamente menzionate.. * Attore regolare nella prima stagione Ron Veto ottenne il suo unico primo piano nella CLA, quando sostituisce Stiles alla console di navigazione. * Il trailer nell'anteprima riporta la data stellare 1710.0. * Come omaggio al matrimonio di Captain Picard in le note sono quasi le stesse utilizzate da Kirk. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Lo schermo mostra l'Enterprise mentre si avvicina alla Zona Neutrale e fa vedere gli avamposti da 1-7 nel settore Z-6". * Quando Kirk chiede di comunicare con la nave romulana, Uhura apre le frequenze di chiamata dalla console di navigazione e questo sembra insolito. Tuttavia quando lei lascia la console di comunicazione chiude la maggior parte degli indicazioni luminosi, questo potrebbe indicare un trasferimento di funzionalità alla console di navigazione. Questa non è la prima volta che la console di navigazione viene utilizzata per aprire le comunicazioni. In "lo zoo di Talos" e "Oltre le stelle", quando, il capitano Pike e il capitano Kirk rispettivamente vogliono mandare un messaggio a tutto l'equipaggio, l'apparecchiatura viene aperta dalla console di navigazione. Ricezioni McEveety ha ricordato che Kirk e il comandante romulano erano due personaggi molto epici ed erano contrapposti uno contro l'altro e riguarda un periodo in cui la gente veniva apprezzata per il loro onore. E' un dramma moralista, ma terribilmente avvincente, penso che la performance di Mark Lenard sia stata geniale, così come quella di Bill Shatner. Era l'esibizione di due persone che ritenevo fossero davvero grandi. Capitain's Log's: The unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages p.34 Mark Lenard disse" Il Comandante Romulano è stato uno dei migliori ruoli che abbia mai avuto in TV. Confrontando questo ruolo con quello di Sarek. Lenard ha riportato: mi sono goduto il ruolo di Sarek, ma penso che il ruolo più impegnativo sia stato il Comandante Romulano These are the Voyages: TOS Season One Apocrifo * Nell'adattamento di questa storia fatto da James Blish presumibilmente basato su una prima bozza della sceneggiatura, Stiles muore. non sorprende che questa parte della storia sia stata modificata, la trama usata per l'episodio aveva un arco troppo drammatico per entrambi, sia Spock e Stiles. * Inoltre, sempre nell'adattamento di Blish, Robert Tomlinson e Angela Martine alla fine si sposano con una seconda cerimonia alla fine della storia. * Nel romanzo di William Shatner Il Ritorno, dove Kirk viene resuscitato da un'alleanza tra i Borg e i Romulani per uccidere il Capitano Jean-Luc Picard, la fazione Romulana è guidata dalla nipote del comandante romulano persuasa che la Flotta Stellare sia composta di brutali assassini e cerca vendetta per la morte del nonno per mano di Kirk. * La storia di questi eventi accaduti su Romulus che porta fino alla storia su questo fumetto viene raccontata su comic book "Alien Spotlight: Romulans". Informazioni sulla Rimasterizzazione * "La Navicella invisibile" è stato in primo episodio nella versione rimasterizzata de La Serie Classica ad essere diffuso, nonostante, in alcuni mercati, sia stato preceduto da . E' stato presentato per la prima volta in syndication ne fine settimana e più precisamente il e in primo piano i nuovo effetti specialinew effects come i colpi nella cometa, i siluri al plasma romulani i il nuovo Bird-of-Prey, così come l' Enterprise e il Bird-of-Prey "alla deriva". File:Romulan bird-of-prey, TOS-aft.jpg|The original shot of the Bird-of-Prey File:Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft.jpg|...and the "remastered" version File:Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft-dorsal.jpg|An all new shot of the Bird-of-Prey :L'episodio successivo ad essere rimasterizzato e diffuso fu . Time line di Produzione * Prima rappresentazione cinematografica di "The Enemy Below": * Prima rappresentazione cinematografica di "Run Silent, Run Deep": * Prima Stesura della storia di Paul Schneider: * Correzioni prima Stesura: * Prima bozza del copione: * Revisione Bozza finale: * Data prima trasmissione: * Data prima replica: * Data Rimasterizzazione: Distribuzione Video e DVD *Distribuzione negli Stati Uniti versione CED VideoDisc: . *Distribuzione negli Stati Uniti in LaserDisc: '' . *Distribuzione negli Stati Uniti Originale Betamax: . *Originale Distribuzione Star Trek in VHS nel Regno Unito (due episodi per nastro, CIC Video): Volume 5, numero del catalogo VHR 2250, data distribuzione sconosciuta. *Distribuzione LaserDisc in Giappone: . *Distribuzione VHS negli Stati Uniti . *Nuova distribuzione nel regno Unito (tre episodi per nastro, CIC Video): Volume 1.3, . *Come parte di una collezione uscita nel Regno Unito Star Trek - The Greatest Battles: . *Come parte di una collezione in VHS uscita nel Regno Unito Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *Distribuzione originale in DVD negli Stati Uniti (un solo disco): Volume 4, . *Come parte della collezione La Serie Originale stagione 1 in DVD. *Come parte de Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log Collezione in DVD. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD-DVD collection. * * Come parte de The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series collezione in DVD. * Come parte della collezione La Serie Originale Stagione 1 in Blu-ray. Link e Riferimenti Protagonista * William Shatner nel ruolo del Cap. Kirk Altri Protagonisti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del Signor Spock * Mark Lenard nel ruolo del Comandante Romulano Co-Protagonisti * Paul Comi nel ruolo di Stiles * Lawrence Montaigne nel ruolo di Decius Con la partecipazione di * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo del Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney nel ruolo dell'Attendente Rand * George Takei nel ruolo di Sulu * James Doohan nel ruolo di Scott * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Stephen Mines nel ruolo di Tomlinson * Barbara Baldavin nel ruolo di Angela * Garry Walberg nel ruolo di Hansen :E * John Warburton nel ruolo del Centurione Attori non accreditati * John Arndt nel ruolo di Fields * William Blackburn nel ruolo di Hadley * Robert Chadwick nel ruolo di Romulan Scope Operator * Frank da Vinci nel ruolo di comandante divisione matrimoni * Walt Davis nel ruolo di membro dell'equipaggio Romulano 1 * Vince Deadrick nel ruolo di Membro dell'equipaggio Romulano 2 * Jeannie Malone nel ruolo di Attendente * Sean Morgan nel ruolo di Brenner * Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie * Ron Veto nel ruolo di Harrison * Interpreti sconosciuti nei ruoli di: ** Bobby ** Lewis References 2156; 2160; dispositivo di occultamento; cometa; cycle; Guerra Terra-Romulus; Icarus IV; maximum warp; Incursione nella Zona Neutrale; Avamposto 2; Avamposto 3; Avamposto 4; Avamposto 8; refrigerante per faser; siluro al plasma; plastaform; Pretore; Remus; rodinium; Romii; Impero Stellare Romulano; Romulani; Falco da Guerra Romulano; Romulus; Settore Z-6; shipmaster; settore stellare; Stiles, Capitano; famiglia Stiles; Table of Comets; tennis; bobina di trasferimento; schermo di visualizzazione; storia Vulcaniana Link Esterni * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Spock unter Verdacht en:Balance of Terror (episode) es:Balance of Terror fr:Balance of Terror (épisode) ja:宇宙基地SOS（エピソード） nl:Balance of Terror pl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror